That one time Frankie caught them having sex
by JaneIsles
Summary: I guess that title says it all. RIZZLES!


**A/N: So this is my first oneshot as JaneIsles. I used to be so don't let that confuse you; just check my profile for a bit more information! It's just a short thing that came to my mind recently. Enjoy the story and don't forget the reviews, they make my day go round ;)**

* * *

><p>Maura laid her face in her hands and sighed in desperation. She took a deep breath and felt the familiar emptiness that had always set in when her mother left her. She thought that it'd ease off one day and maybe a part of her would get used to it but it certainly never ceased to hurt. Whenever her mother disappointed her, she was aching for someone else's presence. For the feeling of being loved and actually wanted. She had always swallowed that pain silently for the last couple of years until she met Jane. She knew she could count on her no matter what and that the woman sitting in front of her was the only one who could make Maura feel better with just sitting there. Jane looked at her best friend and felt incredibly sorry for the way her mother had just treated her; it made her furious and it took all her strength not to get up and hold her tight because her mother was still fuzzing around. She wanted to comfort Maura and tell her that it'll be alright and that she was there when she needed her and that she didn't deserve to be treated like this and that all she wanted to do was kiss her on her soft lips until she felt better.<p>

She looked into Maura's eyes and felt the need to be with her growing if only Angela wasn't around. Jane reached out across the table and put her hand on Maura's who quietly took it; squeezing it gently. Their eyes locked again and Jane liked what she saw; it probably was the wrong time but neither one could deny the lust and the passion they had registered on each other's face. It may just be that Maura needed something to feel comforted and even loved after the way her own mother behaved and Jane was fine with being the person giving her what she needed.

For just one second they forgot that they weren't alone in the kitchen but it was as if someone had heard their secret plea to be alone when Angela's phone rang.

"Really?" she said. "Alright... I'll come and pick you up."

They both looked at her when she fnished the call; awaiting an explanation.

"Frankie's got a problem with his car, I'll go and get him."

"That's alright," Jane said and nodded. "We'll be fine," she said and surpressed a grin. They both waited until Angela was out of the door before they started laughing.

"Okay, let's get that cleared," Maura said and got up to put the plates away. It always made her a little nervous but Jane probably already knew what she needed; she always did.

"I'm sorry about the way your mum treated you," Jane said and got up. Maura had turned her back to her friend and busied herself with the plates for a moment. "I didn't like it."

"That wasn't right and rude," Jane said and approached from behind, laying her hands around the blonde's torso without a moment of hesitation. Maura leaned into her and relaxed a little; it was something that became very familiar between them. Something they secretly shared when no one was watching.

"Thank you. It's not your fault though... she's just..." she said and was looking for the right words and felt herself getting a little distracted when Jane softly kissed her neck; her breath hot on Maura's skin.

"Rude?" Jane offered and Maura laughed and sighed.

"Difficult," she said and unwillingly got out of the embrace. They cleared the table in silence and Jane leaned against the kitchen island when Maura switched off the lights.

She looked at Jane for a second and decided to ignore anything reasonable at that moment. The time with her mother had been emotionally draining and exhausting and she just needed Jane right now, she needed to feel someone else's presence. She stood in front of Jane and cupped her face, sealing her lips with a kiss that was full of passion and a bit of pain. She smiled at the surprise on Jane's face but it took her only a second to react and she pulled Maura closer. Jane slightly opened her mouth, allowing Maura's tongue to enter. She knew that the feeling would never stop to amaze her an she felt everything else slipping from her mind and all that mattered was the woman in her arms. She pulled her closer, her hand in Maura's neck. She moaned softly into her mouth and deepened the kiss. Only when the lack of oxygen nearly had her fainting did she break the kiss. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and lifted her up a little before she turned around to sit her down at the kitchen island.

The low sound of Maura's laughter put a smile on her face; she felt Maura's hands everywhere on her body and all she wanted to do was strip off the doctor's clothes and kiss every inch of her perfect body. Maura pulled her even closer when she wrapped her legs around Jane; closing the space between them.

She felt the heat between their bodies, the tension increasing and she didn't care when Maura started to take off her shirt. She just lifted her arms and tossed it aside; taking her time with opening the doctor's blouse. She kissed her throat, all the way down to her breasts; Maura's arms wrapped tightly around Jane's naked torso, desperately pulling her closer. She felt the thick wetness increasing between her legs, aching for more.

A smile crossed Jane's lips when she heard Maura moaning softly and she had a feeling they wouldn't make it to the bedroom tonight. She buried her face in Maura's neck, breathing in the scent of her love while Maura tilted her head back, keeping her eyes closed. One by one she slid the bra straps off her shoulders, placing feather-light kisses on her collar bones along the way. She felt her own cheeks flushed, her heart hammering against her chest when her hand slid between Maura's thighs; teasing her. She felt Maura's hands digging into her skin as she bit her lip, trying not to cry out in pleasure.

What they both didn't notice was that Frankie and Angela had just returned though Frankie was the first to enter the house and he stopped himself before he saw to much. He tried not to laugh, because Jane would hate him for that and he probably could never look at Maura again without feeling embarassed should she see him now; let alone his oldr sister.

"I think Maura's already alseep," he said when Angela reached the front door. She's forgot her purse in the car and let Frankie go ahead. "Let's not wake her, we'll just take the other entrance to the guest house and get my keys."

"Okay, you're right," she said and followed him. He secretly laughed to himself, now he finally had something to rub into Jane's face whenever it seemed necessary.

"I hope we didn't wake you yesterday," Angela said when they dropped by to get a coffee the other day. Maura looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "I brought Frankie back, cause he locked his car keys _in _the car!" she said and Frankie supressed a laugh.

"You've been there yesterday? We didn't hear you," Jane said, sounding a little nervous.

"I wonder why," Frankie whispered when Angela was out of earshot.

"What? Oh my God... really?" she asked and Frankie smirked at her. Maura just turned around and smiled into her cup of coffee. "Thank God we didn't arrive a few minutes later or all your clothes would've been gone..." he whispered so only Jane could hear him and she slapped him on his arm. She wanted to be angry with him but couldn't stop laughing. She cleared her throat and said:"Does she know?"

"Nope, closed the door when I realized you two were... busy..."

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny," Jane said. "Don't you ever tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll save that one for the right moment," he said and walked away.


End file.
